Final Rush
by Oscuro Tenko the Veteran Fox
Summary: Sonic's final rush on the Ark. A speed demon in space, trying to save Earth...


**Well, I've recently been playing Sonic Adventure Battle 2, and my want/need for the A rank on everything just so I can own my brother with a new costume in VS brought up a serious problem to my attention.**

**I began to pay attention to the game more and found that it was riddled with quite a few plot holes and such, but I put THOSE things aside when I played the mission 'Final Rush' as Sonic.**

**This is my tribute to many things, specifically that level in particular...**

* * *

The blue hedgehog's grip tightened on the conveniently placed mini-rocket's handle. It soon started to expel smoke and Sonic had to look away for a moment before he was violently pulled forward and his eye sight was aimed at the giant orb below him, Earth.

He was currently flying, thanks to the rocket, on the Ark, in space, above the planet he was trying to save from Dr. Eggman's latest scheme... Earth.

He had to admit, the scientist knew how to make goals. And when he went all out, he went all out and didn't hold back.

Sonic let go of the rocket and began to fall due to the planet's gravity and the Ark's artificial gravity, which was simply using Earth's natural gravitation pull and reversing it so that the giant space station had its own pull that kept visitors on it and the space station from plummeting to Earth and staying in constant orbit.

The sound of specially made shoes grinding against the surface of brightly colored railing, that was most likely the leftover of a unfinished walkway, sounded out into the vacuum of space as Sonic grinded along the rail.

While the Ark was indeed a marvel of engineering that others, such as Tails, would've studied vigorously to figure out the inner workings and obsess over their fantastic findings... It was not capable of generating a survivable pocket of air around it, unlike its inside.

Sonic was currently on the outside of the Ark, it was made of floating blue and gray walkways and oddly colored railing that floated for no reason likewise, why these floating things didn't plummet towards the Earth below... It was beyond him.

As the blue blur jumped off the rail and landed on the floating walkway, he mentally told himself to thank Tails for reverse engineering a couple of air necklaces to take in some odd radiated space matter particles that the Ark was generating instead of water like it normally did.

Or something like that, Sonic hadn't really listened to Tails ramble on about the properties of his invention and was instead thinking about why the trip to the Ark was taking so long when the kitsune was talking about the necklaces that created a near invisible bubble around their heads that fed them air and kept their eyes from exploding in space.

Not missing a beat and his feet following his mind and moving fast, Sonic jumped off the walkway and honed in on a freakish experiment of floating water that looked a lot like a giant blue water bubble with a robotic head keeping it all together.

As the creature exploded and Sonic touched down onto the next floating walkway, the hedgehog thought about the thing he had just killed.

Was it a robot?

It most certainly was destroyed like a robot, small condensed explosion and the water body dissipating into a small puddle, but it didn't really look like a robot at all... With that watery body..

In fact, now that he thought about it, it looked like a fat form of Chaos!

But that shouldn't have been possible, Chaos was hidden away in the master emerald and had been released only around a year ago...

The Ark was shut down around fifty years from what little Sonic had heard from Tails, so how were these things everywhere on the Ark?

Sonic shook his head slightly as he began to grind across another rail. It was most likely a very odd coincidence that didn't deserve a second thought... Maybe he should have listened more.

He smirked confidently as he flew off the rail and began running down a diagonal strip of floating walkway, he was going at speeds most people could only dream of going... In space, it was a thought that pushed everything else out of his mind.

He was in his element, and the carefree joy that came with running at these speeds was elevating his spirit.. It was a _rush_!

A _rush_ of what?

Excitement... Danger... Determination... Joy, it was a _rush_ of emotions.

None of which were negative.

Of course the _rush_ came to a end, the floating piece of artificial land wasn't long by any means.

So, begrudgingly, Sonic jumped and used his momentum to fly over from the strip of floating land to the next piece of railing ahead of him...

But suddenly, the _rush_ returned.

He hadn't took in account of the Ark's different gravity and his speed shot him over his target because of it.

He was now _rushing_ downward towards Earth, his eyes were wide, his heart was beating faster then normal, yet only one thought was going through his mind.

_'Is this my final rush?'_

A new emotion accompanied the rush, fear. It made him tense up and grit his teeth as he fell down to what he assumed, would be his death...

But as quick as it had come along, the fear was morphed into smugness. Sonic had caught sight of some more railing below him, all he had to do was land on it and he'd smoothly grind along and save the day. As per usual.

He fell and, he missed the rails narrowly.

Now there was no hope for him and the smugness was replaced once more with fear.

He was going to die.

Was he?

He thought it over as the planet below him drew nearer...

He could fall safely from high distances with out trying all the time, of course those where at smaller heights then right now... But maybe... Maybe if he rolled at the last moment, he'd be able to survive the fall and live!

Sonic could feel the smugness return for a moment before he frowned.

Where was all of the land on Earth below him?

He only saw ocean, which meant... He couldn't do his plan, he was going to die for sure. Even if he survived the impact he couldn't swim and would surely drown.

His breathing was getting more ragged the more he fell, he was starting to breach the first layer of the planet's atmosphere and was burning up... Even if he was able to land on some land, he probably would burn up anyhow...

He would've sighed if he wasn't practically on fire. He hadn't pictured his death to be... This.

He expected to die a heroes death, go out in a blaze of glory... Well, he was on fire so he could check off the blaze part of that.. But the people he was trying to save, and had saved numerous times, hated him at the moment.

For no real reason other then a huge misunderstanding between him and a look alike.

Amy and Tails thought he exploded from Eggman's trap, so that-

_'Wait a minute!'_

The smugness was returning yet again, as he remembered something that could save his life like earlier.

He could just use the fake chaos emerald like he had before and just teleport back up to the Ark!

There was always a way for the blue hedgehog! The fastest thing alive would once again come out on top!

He grinned to himself and while his quills burned as he fell, he took out the fake yellow chaos emerald that was his last hope and stared at it through his now stinging eyes.

All he had to do was say 'chaos control' and focus like before and he'd be able to teleport back up onto the Ark and save the day...

So he tightened his grip on the fake emerald, closed his eyes...

And Sonic teleported onto the Ark!

He saved everyone and was loved by all!

Sonic had come out on top yet again! Defeating Eggman and sending the mad scientist to a maximum security prison guarded by the toughest GUN guards on the rebuilt Prison Island...

The world was safe for another day...

. . .

Or that's what he thought he did.

In reality, the added grip on the emerald made it slip out of his hand and fly away from him.

Oblivious to everything else but his thoughts of saving everyone else, he failed to save himself in his final rush as he burnt up halfway through Earth's dense atmosphere, not even able to scream thanks to rushing wind.

His crisp ashes scattering through the last wind the blue orb known as Earth would make.

In a matter of moments, the planet would be destroyed by the firing of the Ark...

No one could stop it.

It was the_ final rush_ of wind the child felt as she looked up at the sky and gripped her mother's leg tightly, she couldn't understand what was happening, everyone was crying, looking to the sky, and hugging... She gripped her mother's leg even tighter, possibly the hardest she could with her small, young hands. her eyes watched as a green laser beam of raw destructive energy from the Ark fired down upon the planet, blasting through the atmosphere and deep into the planet's core in seconds.

Destroying the planet Earth with one violent explosion...

* * *

**That's what happens if you fail the final mission on that game. -.- Everyone dies and the planet explodes... Where will Eggman make his robot empire now though? o.O**


End file.
